


Onyx McQueen

by supermaket_flowers



Series: 🚘cars🚘 [5]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Alive Doc Hudson (Cars), Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Lightning has a sister who comes to visit and RS residents are Confused, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, To Be Continued, To Be Edited, for Cars 2 & 3, old fic - written 3~ years ago, one day, originally posted on the Unfinished and/or Abandoned collection, that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: As far as the residents of Radiator Springs know, Lightning doesn't have any siblings so when a young female stock car arrives in town claiming to be his sister, there is confusion.[An old fic that I'm posting separately from the UaoA, editing and adding more to]
Relationships: Sally Carrera & Flo, Sally Carrera & Lightning McQueen
Series: 🚘cars🚘 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065050





	Onyx McQueen

**Author's Note:**

> For the old/new notes that I have in the Unfinished and/or Abandoned collection, go there to find them (I'm too lazy to copy+paste them again).  
> Yes, there will be more chapters, when exactly will they be posted? Who knows, probably within the next year or two.

Not long after Lightning McQueen won his first Piston Cup, another car, a young female car of the same model as Lightening, arrived in Radiator Springs. The newcomer drove into the Cozy Cone lobby and requested a room.

“I just need your name,” Sally told her, looking up from filling in the form.

“Onyx McQueen,” the dust blue Porsche gasped in surprise.

“I’ll be back,’ Sally told her as she sped off. Lightning was just returning from a tractor-tipping trip with Mater when the Sally sped up to him.

“Stickers, come with me, quickly,” Sally said as she pulled to a stop in front of the two. At the Cozy Cone, Onyx McQueen was waiting for the Porsche to return. Not much later, she, along with two others. When they entered the lobby, Lightening couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Onyx? Weren’t you in Australia?” Onyx let out a little chuckle and answered, “Hey Bolt, and to answer your question, I was, until a few days ago,”

“Can someone please explain how you two know each other?” Sally asked, just then noticing that Mater had driven off.

“Sorry Sal, Onyx here is my sister,” Lightening explained as Onyx nodded (can they nod? I’m going with yes).

“Bolt, I’ve been drivin’ at one speed for seven hours straight, What ‘bout a race?” she asked. Lightening accepted and the two bright red cars drove off towards the dirt track. “I know that you won the Piston Cup an’ all but you still can’t beat me!” Onyx teased as she sped off, leaving Lightening coughing in the dust she stirred up.

“Hey!” he yelled, chasing after the younger car. Somehow, she was right and was able to maintain a good distance in front of Lightening. Up on top of the overlooking cliff, Sally was watching the two McQueens’ speed round the track. Flo joined her not long after.

"Who’s McQueen racing?” the turquoise former show-car asked.

“Onyx, Stickers’ sister,” Sally told her, not taking her eyes off the two.

“Sister?” Flo asked, disbelieving. "I thought he didn't have any siblings,"


End file.
